


But Chains And Whips Excite Me

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Parent!Redwine [7]
Category: Original Work, new hope asylum
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Teasing, The whole shabang, Vibrators, but everything is consentual, okay this is straight up porn, plot? what plot, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: AKA Derek agrees to be tied up.





	

Alright, this is fine. This is completely okay. I pulled at the restrains on my arms, unable to move them in any real capacity. My legs were much the same, only higher, so I was in a position similar to that which you would sit in. Except lying down on a bed, and unable to move. I tilted my head up to glance at Bryn, who was still completely clothed and was sat calmly at the end of the bed. I swallowed and blinked at him; when I had agreed to this, after Bryns assurance that he would not leave me, Bryn had seemed rather surprised. He had continued to ask if I was sure as I stripped, as well as when he retrained each of my limbs, and had only recently grown silent. It’s weird not being able to move, and oddly arousing, I'm used to Bryn _telling_ me I'm not allowed to move but this is very different, although the end result on my crotch is much the same. 

 

Eventually, Bryn ends my suffering by leaning over me, dropping a hand on either side of my head. His head dips down, just far enough away that I can’t lean towards him for any contact, and leans one of his hands across my mouth, apparently holding something in- and it’s a gag. Of course, it is. “Open” He states, his voice low and commanding, which does the absolute opposite of stopping the throbbing I can feel in my crotch. I oblige, opening my mouth, and he slots the gag into it, clipping it behind my head before removing himself from me. I tilt my head up and look down, swallowing around the gag and adjusting to breathing through my nose. It’s a familiar feeling of course and it’s a lot easier without something smacking the back of your throat. Bryn is currently crouched on the floor from what I can tell, it’s difficult to see him from the angle my head is at, I can just make out the top of his head, and I can feel a warm hand on my thigh. “I want silence” he states, the same low tone resting in throat; does he realise how hot that is? “Do you understand me, Derek?” He asks, his tone commanding and firm. I nod my head rapidly, praying silently that he's going to go straight to fucking, although I doubt it. Bryn enjoys teasing. I hear something…vibrating? Which is honestly, not a sound I expected, and I am intrigued, craning my neck in an attempt to see what the hell Bryn has. This move is ceased very quickly however, and I slam my head back against the pillow and bite down on the gag at the very abrupt feeling of what I can only assume is some sort of vibrator being thrusted into me. I can feel my back trying to arch itself, but its surprisingly difficult to do at this angle, so I instead opt to just let out a mumbled moan. I feel Bryns nails dig into my thighs then, and he drags them down my leg “I said I wanted silence” I let out a whimper in response, and continue to bite down on the gag, screwing my eyes shut at the glorious and constant feeling; Bryn isn’t moving anything and its torturous. 

 

I feel Bryns weight against me then, as he slides his way up my body; towards my face, although he's more straddling me than anything. His legs are resting on either side of my torso, and I feel his hands reach around my head, unclicking the gag and moving it out of view. I let out a gaspy groan, panting at the intense feeling that is very much still going on; I can feel the wetness of my own spit resting on my jaw but Bryn seems to take no notice, and there isn’t much I can do about it. He drags his thumb along the corner of my lip, and I let my mouth slack naturally, grateful that he hasn’t commented on my vocalness. He shuffles further upwards then, and I drop my head down, back against the pillow with a groan. I can hear the familiar sound of a zip, and let out another groan, tilting my head to look at Bryn, however the only part of him I can actually see is his crotch. I can feel my hips rolling, as I search somewhat desperately for some semblance of touch. My search is interrupted by Bryns hand tangling itself in my hair gripping it tightly and bringing my head forward. I, of course, have little choice but to take Bryns member in my mouth. He is, by no means going easy, and I feel his tip hit the back of my throat almost immediately. He continues to pull my head up and down, dragging me to the rhythm he desired and I thanked the heavens I didn’t have a gag reflex because this could end very messily. Not that I'm really thinking about that, I'm more so thinking about the complete and utter fullness I am experiencing at this present moment. As well as what it would take to get Bryn to actually move the assumed vibrator in my ass because if it would just go a little deeper it would make a rather sizable difference. I continue to breathe through my nose, swirling my tongue around Bryns length and swallowing between groans. I am right on the edge right now, I really can’t take much more of this, and I'm hoping Bryn can’t either because I am not lasting very long at this rate.

 

Bryn abruptly removes his length from my mouth, sliding back down my body and mercifully removing the vibrator. My body shivers at the loss of it, and I let out an embarrassing whimper. It is, however, quickly replaced by something I will never mistake; Bryns own glorious dick. Bryn leans forward, not removing himself, and replacing the gag in my mouth, before beginning to thrust roughly. Let out another muffled groan, my back continuing to try to arch up as my hips buck. He digs his nails into my sides in a non-verbal order to stay still, and continues to thrust, picking up speed. I can feel my hands balling into fists, and the heat radiating from Bryn, as he thrusts that little bit deeper than the toy dared to go, sending a ripple of pleasure through my body. “Come, Derek” He orders- and it really is an order, his voice is firm and low if slightly breathy. A wave of satisfaction floods through me, at the smooth sound of his voice, tipping me over the edge. I can feel my body convulse as I do so, and Bryn halts his motions, removing himself from my ass. I let out a groan at the loss of contact, but he replaces himself with what I assume is the same item as before, although it isn’t on this time. He slides himself back up me then, the feeling of being full now is boarding pain and its absolutely fucking magnificent. Bryn removed the gag from my mouth, once again, looking down at me with domineering eyes.

 

“Open” He states, in the same low tone, and I oblige almost automatically, opening my mouth in readiness. He resumes his earlier motions, pushing his length to the back of my throat. This time, however, his hand isn’t in my hair, but based on his looming shadow is resting on the headboard somewhere. He then proceeds to begin to thrust into my mouth, and it’s astounding how amazing the mixture of pain from over stimulation and pleasure from having Bryns cock in my mouth honestly is. He pulls himself back after a few minutes though, using the same tone as before to inform me that he wanted my mouth to remain open. I obey his command, and Bryn removes all but his tip from my mouth. I, react automatically, dragging my tongue along it and attempting to look up at Bryn when he responds with a groan, shoving his full length back into my mouth. When he makes no motion to move, I bob my head as much as I can from this angle, continuing to swallow and swirl my tongue around his length. Bryns hips thrust abruptly as his bucks into my mouth, and I continue to suck as his breaths grow more rapid and broken. I feel him hit the back of my throat as he finishes, and I choke a little at the feeling of it hitting the back of my throat, but I can’t really move to do anything about it. Bryn does pull back eventually, and I groan as he removes the vibrator from my ass, feeling suddenly rather empty. 

 

With my hands and legs untied, and Bryn laying content in my arms (after asking about 600 times if it was okay for him to be so domineering, and me saying ‘god yes’ 599 times) I let out a content noise, dropping a kiss against his lips, enjoying the laziness of it as it deepened slightly. “honestly, Bryn, I enjoyed myself.” I stated, I can hear my accent sitting heavily on my voice, I'm too tired to put any real effort into English. Bryn nodded against the side of my chest. “Good, I don’t want you to think my pleasure is the only thing that matters.” I nodded, as Bryn looked at me with lidded eyes. I let out another content sigh, running a hand up and down his arm absently as I allowed sleep to take me. I don’t know how I'm going to explain my limping to the kids.


End file.
